


La sorpresa

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Joker la toma con Harley una vez de más. La rechaza por Batman. Harley se rebela contra su amor y decide capturarle para el Joker para le da la sorpresa y recuperar su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ Hola ! Estoy aprendo español, entonces, digame si tengo errores. ¡ Muchas gracias ! Espero que disfruten.

Sentada en la sala de baño, sobre el suelo de tejas frías y blancas, Harley Quinn estaba llorando. Los gritos y las blasfemias del Joker le acompañaba. Golpeaba en breve a la puerta. Harley se sorbió los mocos y echó una mirada hacia la puerta.

 

_¿ No va a parar o qué ?_

 

\- ¡ Dejáme en paz !

 

Un puntapié más y después nada más. El silencio reinaba. sto habría tranquilizado todo el mundo. Todos salvo Harley que conocía bien al Joker y sospechaba que algo se tramara. Harley frunció el ceño y escuchó atentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración estaba entrecortada. No presagía nada interesante. De pronto una voz muy zalamera resonó detrás de la puerta, acompañada por una dulce risa.

 

\- Harley. Vale, lo siento. Sólo estaba bromeando. Esto era sólo para divertirse. ¿ Hemos bien reído, no ? Sal de ahí.

 

Harley se sorbió los mocos unas veces más y paró lentamente de llorar. Su visión estaba embrollada debido a las lágrimas y su maquillaje goteó, escondiendo las equimosis de su rostro. Tragó con dificultad y se levantó torpemente, sus heridas la desestabilizían. Con prudencia ella abrió la puerta y no pudo dejar de sonreír a vista de su amor.

 

\- ¿ Pudding ? preguntó con voz baja y débil, pero llena de esperanza.

 

Con precaución, Harley salió de la sala de baño y se acercó al hombre que siempre estaba sonriendo. Se sintió en confianza cada vez más y, la alegría se difundió en ella. Esto, por supuesto, hasta que el Joker la golpeara en el rostro y que caiga sobre el suelo. Mientras que pierda conocimiento, la risa del Joker resonaba en su escondite.

 

Cuando Harley recobró el conocimiento, su cabeza le dolía mucho y se frotó el rostro. Empezó a lloriquear porque recuperó las memorias de su altercado con el Joker. Uno de más, como siempre. Y además, ella notó que estaba sangriando por la nariz. Muchas gracias, Sr. Joker. La mano recubrida de sangre, Harley se puso a apretar las mandibulas.

 

\- Ah, Harley... has despertado, dijo el Joker con voz indolente. 

 

Él se mantenía en pie en frente de la puerta de su escondite. Estaba vestido de su abrigo morado.

 

Harley gimió y frunció los ojos para verle mejor.

 

\- ¿ Qué estás haciendo ? ella le preguntó. Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

 

Harley se levantó a duras penas y secó su mano ensangrentado sobre sus pantalones. Se agarró a la pared y miró al Joker, su amor disfuncional.

 

\- Me voy, evidentemente. He acabado de una vez contigo... te has vuelto aburrida - dijo el Joker poniendo mala cara - Y además, Batman está esperando a mí.

 

E esto, el payaso quitó. Harley aulló con rabia y golpeó la pared. ¿ Cómo Harley podía ser menos importante como Batman ? ¡ Ella era su novia y su más grande pareja ! Esto era une broma... muy desagradable.

 

Harley tenía un plano. Tenería la última palabra.

 

¡ Oh, sí... !


End file.
